The Curse of Apep
by J.M. Zorander
Summary: This is a cross-over of the Mummy and Harry Potter. I know it's probably not the best and I suck at summaries. I have no clue where this story is going to go. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Dylan, we're almost done!"

"Bella, you are crazy. I've been working in the hot sun for 6 hours straight. This stuff has been down there for thousands of years, it's not going anywhere."

"It's just that we're sooo close. I can feel it."

"Well you can feel it in an hour, or do the digging yourself."

"Alright. But only an hour."

"Whatever you say Bella. I'm going to get some water"

"What's up captain?"

"Not much. Damn it. That's great, just great."

"What is it?" said Tanya.

"HE's here again."

"Who? OH HIM. I thought he was told to stay away from here."

"Obviously not."

"What is his problem any way? I mean he doesn't have to be such a…"

"Shh. He's coming over here.


	2. Chapter 2

As he rode over to the two women, Ardeth could not help but wonder why he was wasting his time trying to warn these people. They never were going to listen to him until it was too late. Why bother coming back until it was time to say "I told you so."?

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm not about to let some male with a domination complex tell me what to do. So you can just turn that horse around and go right back to where you came from." Replied the one named Bella.

"You tell him girl!" said the short one.

"I will not be responsible for what you are about to do."

"What we're about to do is finish this dig and get back to Cairo with our findings. So good day to you."

As he was riding away, he heard her mutter, "Idiot."

When he was positive that the archeological dig site could not see him anymore, he gave two short whistles. A responding shriek signaled the descent of Ra. He held out his arm so that she could land. He attached a small strip of paper to her leg. "Take this to Harry." Now came the hard part, the wait. Until Harry came, there was nothing he could do.

"Can you believe the audacity of that man! Riding right into MY camp and trying to tell ME what to do. He is absolutely, without a doubt…"

"Just like you, sis."

"Ohh…Shut up Dylan."

Dylan stops digging and looks up at her, "First of all, don't talk to me like that if you want this done sometime this century. And secondly, just because I'm right about something doesn't mean you have to get all persnickety on me."

"Dylan, don't make me hurt you. Just dig."

"Whatever, I'm just saying that the reason you cannot get along with him is that you're both too controlling."

"Harry, can you believe that women. First, she stays on MY land and then she has the audacity to try to tell ME what to do. She is absolutely, without a doubt …"

"Just like you, my friend."

"She is not. I have more respect for authority than she."

"Sure you do. It must have been my OTHER friend in Egypt that told me he decides what he does and not some ministry quack."

"You don't have another friend from Egypt."

"Well than it must have been you."

"I will always deny that."

"Of course, you will."

"Bella, I hit something."

"You WHAT!!!!"

"Uhhhhh…I said, I found something."

"Good, I'll be right over. And Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do don't touch it."

"Whatever you say, Bella"

"It's a giant container of some sorts."

"I told you not to touch it!"

"You did? Really? 'Cause I didn't hear you."

"Yes, really." She sighs, "I don't know why I even bother talking sometimes."

"Niether do I."

"Hmm…"

"What does hmmm mean?"

"Well, that's odd."

"What's odd?"

"Did you say something Dyl?"

"Yes, what is so odd about it?"

"Well, it's a ceremonial burial jar and there's no tomb around for miles."

"English please Bella."

"That means it's the thingy that they put the organs into and left in the tomb with the dead person."

"Soo… maybe you discovered a new tomb."

"I suppose it's possible. But this doesn't give me a tomb-ish feeling"

"What the hell is a tomb-ish feeling. Either something is a tomb or not."

"Fine, then it's not a tomb."

"Why?"

"Because, the ancient Egyptians were very superstious. They would not have put a picture of Apep on a burial jar."

"Who the hell is Apep?"

"He's the monster who fought Ra everyday causing the sun to set."

"Why wouldn't he be on a jar?"

"Because he was symbolic of the end of the world. Both this one and the afterlife."

"Ohhh"

"Now don't open this. Did you hear me this time Dylan."

AN: I couldn't help but add that little bit of info in. Also there is currently a poll going on, It's on my profile. Hermione and Ron will both be making an appearance. I'm not sure about Ginny. I'll have a separate poll for her.


	3. Author's Note

I have lost the motivation and the time commitment it would take to continue these stories properly. If anyone would like to take them over PM me.

J. M. Zorander


End file.
